


Rainbows, Butterflies, and Compromise

by Hanneullie



Series: Pouring Rain [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanneullie/pseuds/Hanneullie
Summary: For Javier, it may be love at first sight.When Javier met him first, he was immediately captivated by the hooker.





	Rainbows, Butterflies, and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> cant wait for worlds ahhh. And so happy for king javi's euros.  
> i swear im working on tpwt mehehez, see u there soon.

Javier is dizzy.

  
Maybe its from the alcohol he’s been nursing for hours now but he’s just lying to himself. The burn of said alcohol is there, buzzing through his nerves but even with how many times he tries to play fool, there is another reason why he’s so clouded. And damn if Javier,  _The Javier_ , is going to admit the main reason.

  
_But he’s so fucking beautiful_.

  
Javier focused his attention once again, after a hundred, thousands, million times he tried to divert his attention from the exotic figure dancing below him, at the very center of the bar, dancing in the most innocent and ravishing way. Javier wanted to vomit because the way the boy dances reminds him of different colors bursting at the same time, like a painted masterpiece into a canvas full of passion and desire.

  
_He’s dizzy and so in need_.

  
He got his way from his VIP area, down the stairs and into the bar, where people are dancing and grinding with each other, smelling of sweat and sex. Javier doesn’t like the smell for even though he is not a role model of decency, he find it all a little too much out of his comfort. Not that he’s new to this, he just doesn’t prefer to it as something he ought to go to. But with his status, he can’t help it.

Being on top of the pyramid have its responsibilities – specifically social ones and Javier won’t sacrifice his position from his simple displeasures such as going to clubs.

_But damn, it’s his lucky night._

He pushed some bodies who tried to grind on him. He doesn’t want them. He doesn’t want anyone. Anyone but the boy.

The moment he got near the dancing angel, Javier exhaled and got dizzier by his smell of sweet colors, maybe pastel. Javier wanted to groan maybe of frustration both sexually and emotionally.

The boy suddenly stopped dancing and faced Javier. Javier blinked and stared at the godly beauty in front of him. The boy is sweating of fragrance, face and neck a little bit shade of red – no pink, and it looks pretty on him. Like a make up, so faint which excludes shyness but is excitingly sly.

  
_Beautiful_.

  
The boy smiled, crooked and pretty and perfect and Javier never wanted anything, anything than before.

  
“I thought you’re gonna stay on your VIP cage for the whole night.”

  
His voice was gentle and shy. But the word spilling out from him was teasing and flirtatious that Javier choked a cough.

If Javier thinks he was perfect earlier, Javier thinks that he transcended being perfect with his silky voice. The angel in black shirt and black tight jeans spoke again.

  
“Dance with me?”

  
Javier’s life revolve around rejecting people. Saying no and disagreeing. He was born to be against anything he dislikes. Anything that may destroy him. This boy screams trouble and disaster.

But who is Javier, compared to this boy, to say no?

The boy put his hands around Javier and tucked his face on Javier’s neck. Javier’s breath hitched and the smell got stronger, now of dark colors and he wanted to scream.

Javier’s hands went to the boy’s hips, slowly, slowly, going to his lower back, teasing his waistband. The boy whimpered lowly and Javier almost pinned him on a wall right then and there but the boy just scratched the back of Javier’s neck.

"I want to get out of here, please.”

Oh really, who was Javier to say no.

  
Javier led him out of the club. The boy tugged his jacket and they stopped on the side walk looking at each other, examining, like they wanted to imprint each other’s figures on their minds.

  
As if its the last time.

  
When Javier looked closer at the boy, he saw weird bruises on his neck. It was small and not attention-grabbing bruises, but Javier is somewhat perceptive of so many things. Another responsibility of his job on top.

  
That’s when everything clicks.

The spell was broken when he asked the question.

“How much?”

The boy, surprisingly, laughed. Not the shy one, but the obnoxious laugh that runs on Javier’s ears, almost deafening him.

  
“I like you.”

  
The boy smiled, but unlike his crooked one earlier on the dance floor, right now it’s sweet and perfect.

  
It’s everything that Javier wanted.

  
Javier opened his car, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden confession. The boy went inside and settled down. The drive was silent but the obvious tension between the two is there. Javier can’t help but steal glances at the boy from time to time. He can see him fidgeting, playing with his fingers and so Javier can’t help being anxious too.

  
When they entered the condo, Javier saw the boy shiver. That’s when he realized that the boy was cold . He dragged him to the kitchen, the boy can’t do anything but to follow him. He asked him to sit down, luckily for Javier, the boy did, with a very confused face. Javier made hot chocolate in less than a minute and gave it to the boy.

  
“Drink.”

“W-what?”

“Drink and let’s talk about the price. Or you do not want hot chocolate? Tell me.”

  
The boy gave Javier an offended look that almost break his heart. But Javier stayed still and waited for his answer.

Then suddenly, the boy smiled. Sweeter than his smile at the club. Javier’s hear stuttered.

  
“Oh! I love chocolate. Thank you...?”

“Javier.”

“Thank you Javiii. I felt cold early, now tummy’s warm and good. You’re so good to me Javi.”

His eyes disappeared into crescents when he smile like that and so Javier never wanted to change that expression of him.

Javier walked to sit next to the boy.

  
“Of course. Tell me your name.”

“Yuzuru.”

“Yuzuru. Let me take care of you.”

Javier touched the boy, Yuzuru’s hair and combed his fingers through it. He felt Yuzuru shivering and closing his eyes.

 _He’s so perfect_.

  
“You will? B-but, I’m scared Javi. So scared”

“No, I’m here.”

“For me?”

“Yes, For you.”

“Javi, please.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Take care of me, please.”

  
Javier grabbed Yuzuru and kissed him with want. Yuzuru moaned and whimpered, overwhelmed by the sudden passion by Javier but kissed back. Javier lifted him on the table without disrupting their kisses, spreading Yuzuru’s leg and hugging him on the waist. Yuzuru sighed and arched his back.

  
“W-wanted you earlier, J-javi. Wanted to p-play w-with you.”

“You have me now baby.”

“Yes, p-please.”

Javier spread Yuzuru’s legs wider. Suddenly they were rushing. Rushing to remove each other’s clothes until they are both naked. The skin on skin contact made them both shivered. Yuzuru moans. Javier groans.

The colors of reds and violets exploded and they were both in ecstacy.

In his hands, Yuzuru was small and perfect. Yuzuru screamed his name, Javier losing count how many times.

  
“Please, J-javi. K-kiss me. T-take care of me p-please. I’m g-good for you. A-always good. Javi, ah!”

  
Javier kissed him. On his lips, his neck, his jaw. Everywhere painting him an indigo.

  
They both finished screaming with pleasure and everything was loud.

  
And then it was quiet.

  
He carried Yuzuru from the table and brought him to his room.

  
“D-did I do good, Javi?”

“Yeah.”

“I did it, for you. For Javi.”

He smelled of yellow flowers and spring.

  
“W-would you take care of me again, Javi?”

“Yeah.”

  
A smile. Sweet, not crooked.

It sounded like a mutual promise.

“Oh, but I wish that you fullfil your responsibility too, Javier.”

Another smile. Now it’s crooked.

“Of course.”

“Thank you Javi. You’re so good to me.”

Yuzuru stood up from the bed and got dressed.

He opened Javier’s wallet, counted a wad of cash and put it on his back pocket.

Yuzuru went back to Javier and kissed him on the lips.

  
“Javi, you were good to me.”

Then he left.

Like a butterfly flying away from its flower after getting enough of its pollen.

  
Javier closed his eyes.

And he wishes too, that when he opened them, his boy is back in front of him.

But most of the times, even for Javier Fernandez himself, some wishes are just too good to be true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lez be frens on twit pls @yuzuzori


End file.
